Lost and Forgotten
by BiDa
Summary: After 6 years Chihiro went back to the Bath house but lost her memories about the place. The bath house was abandoned except for the angel who welcomed her. The angel, Rona, asked Chihiro to rescue Haku and without knowing it Chihiro is on a quest to save a spirit that she no longer remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Forgotten **CHAPTER 1

It was nearly winter. Animals are preparing for hibernation and some people are preparing for Christmas. Not far from the forest lived a 16 year old girl named Chihiro, though her friend Mimi calls her chi chi. It was 5:00 in the morning. Chihiro got up and took a bath. Chihiro often skips breakfast During the morning for she worries to be late for school.

" You should eat honey." said her mom but she just ignore her and went outside in her black uniform. Unlike the city the province is quiet and people seldom roar down the street with flashy cars.

Chihiro often pass by this shop called Tea Time when she goes to school every morning. She always smelled that aroma of coffee and tea but this time something is odd in that place. A cold breeze passed by making her shiver. And then at the cafe glass she saw a face. Well for some reason she can't figure out if its a boy or a girl. But the face was serious. She shook her head and the image vanished from the glass window.

" Must be imagining stuffs... I guest..."

She took a left turn at the shop and saw an old building or more like an old structure. A weird statue stood at the front center of the old structure.

" This is wrong... I should be facing the school now..." She turned back but all she saw was a bunch of trees." Wha... Where am I ? A forest..? What happened to the tea shop...?" She mumbled.

She took a right turn hoping to get out of the place but no matter what turn she made she always ended up in front of the old building.

" Here goes nothing.." She went in the building. The place was dark and cramped, luckily she found a tiny light ahead and followed it. She Got nearer to the light, step by step the light grew brighter and she found her self in a sort of train station. She gripped her leather bag. Something about that place looks familiar to her. She spotted another passage way that leads to the outside of the building. At last she was standing on the green grass.

" Where am I ?"

She found herself facing a never ending field. It was quiet. The only sound that can be heard is the wind. Chihiro looked around expecting to see some one but there was no one there except more structures of what she think we're ones old temples. Not knowing what to do she forced a step forward and then another and another until she realize she was walking. She passed by a clear stream. The water making a big splash every time it hits the rock. Again something is familiar in that place, the answer is on the tip of her tongue. She walked ahead and some shapes of buildings are getting visible as she walk. She got in front of what seemed like a restaurant and knocked on the door.

" Hello...? Is someone here?! I need some help of getting my way back...!"

No one answered . " Abandoned..."

Chihiro just walked ahead until she saw a bridge and a ancient style building. Well the place has grown many flowers so she thought that some one lived in the building . She went in stepping on dry leaves as she went. The building does not have a door so she got in easily. Finally she saw some one, a girl about her age in a white dress. She is blonde and pretty but something is quite disturbing about her back.

" Uhm... hey, can you help me? I'm kinda lost..."

The girl faced her and two angel wings appeared from the girls back. The girl smiled which made Chihiro step back. "At last! You have returned!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Forgotten **CHAPTER 2

"What are you?! Where am I ?" Chihiro panicked.

"Relax... I'm not gonna hurt you." Said the angel to Chihiro

"Yeah... That's what predators say when they plan to eat the person."

"I'm Rona." The angel said with a smile. She lift her hand to greet Chihiro. "Come on." Said the angel waiting. Chihiro thought for a moment finally she walked forward to shake hands with the Angel.

"I'm Chihiro."

"I know." Rona said.

"Uhm... Rona is it? I need to go home... Will you show me the way to the town?" Chihiro asked.

"Sure... If you do something for me."

"What? Anything."

"6 years ago a ten year old girl came to this bathhouse for the spirits. Her mother and father turned into pigs so she started working here to find a way to bring back her parents. The spirit of the GloHAKU river helped her with the girls problem and the girl helped to find the name of the spirit. They did not noticed it but they fell in love. When the girls parents were back to their iriginal form the girl needed to leave the spirit behind. After 2 years the spirit left and went to the human world to find the girl..."

Rona stopped. To Chihiro the story was so familiar. At last Rona asked.

" Do you know who is this girl?"

"Who?"

"Chihiro, it's you... You need to find him."

"No, I'm not her..."

"Yes, you are. You saved Haku once and you can save him again..."

Rona grabbed Chihiro's arm and drew a cross on her wrist. "No! Don't !" Said Chihiro. Rona ignored it and recited something in a different language. Then in Chihiro's vision, everything became blur. The world disappeared around her as a thick fog covered them all.

The next thing she knew is that she was screaming in her room for dear life. Chihiro's mom marched in."Honey, what happend?" Chihiro got to her senses.

"Oh nothing. Just a bad dream"

"Well then get ready for school." Chihiro's mom left.

For Chihiro the school in the provinces are very quiet unlike those in the cities. The school building is small too with only three sections for each level.

But then something very unusual happened in the classroom of class A. The teacher came in followed by a boy in a white shirt and jeans. Then Chihiro remembered the image from the glass window.

"Okay class today onwards you will have a new classmate." The teacher looked at the black haired boy. "Go on..." Said the teacher.

" Good morning to you all I'm Idoh kawa your knew classmate."

Then on Chihiro's hand, something was glowing... She took a peek of her right wrist. And saw a glowing cross. It is real..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Forgotten** CHAPTER 3

"So Chi chi what's that tattoo you've got there?" Mimi asked to Chihiro pointing to the black cross on her wrist.

"Nothing... Just-you know..."

"Hey you're not telling me something are yah?"

"You got me... I have the craziest dream last night that I was sent on a journey by a angel named Rona to save this Glohaku river spirit guy and Rona drew this cross on my wrist."

Ever since Chihiro met Mimi they always went by the river after school. Today they bought hotdogs on the way.

"And you expect me to believe that your dream came true?" Asked Mimi taking a big bite of her cheese dog.

"Not exactly..."

"Okay, change topic... Don't you think the new student in our class is kinda cute?"

"What? Cute? "

"Yah..."

" Kay maybe..."

Mimi reached for her friend and hugged Chihiro tightly making her cry in loving pain. "That's why I lav yah ma friend!" But speaking of the new student Chihiro is still bothered by how much Idoh and the boy in her dreams looked so much alike. The sky became dark as the two girls chat. It started to rain. Chihiro quickly got her leather bag.

"Bye Mimi. See you tomorrow."

" Kay Kay!"

Chihiro ran to the other direction. Every foot step she made creates a small splash. The street lights started to lighten up. She is only halfway to her house but the rain is like cats and dogs. She stopped running and found a shelter. The raindrops streamed down the roof. Then there were splashing sounds. Hopefully she's not the only one having trouble with the rain. Little did she know that it's the new student Idoh. Idoh was dripping wet like Chihiro when he showed up.

She just kept quiet there. Chihiro hugged her leather bag and looked around the place to make her look like she hadn't noticed her classmate beside her in the same shelter. Then he picked up something.

"Is this yours?" Idoh asked facing Chihiro, in his hand a carrot keychain.

"Thank you." Chihiro grabbed the key chain from him. Chihiro got back to examining the structure. But she sure is really curious about her classmate that she took a peek. But Idoh got the same idea and they both looked at each other. Chihiro looked away turning pink.

"Uhm hey, are you from class 3-A?" She started.

"Yes, your Chihiro right?"

"How did you know that?

"I don't really know. Just a lucky guest I think."

Her wrist started to glow again. Chihiro tucked her hand in her bag. She just waited there finding a chance to get out of there until the rain started to get calmer and Chihiro got ready for a fast run to her house. "Well very nice to meet you Idoh. Have to go now. Bye." She raced to her house. The time she was in her warm home she was greeted by a mysterious animal. The thing was hairy and has a black nose. It does not have paws like a cat or a dog.

"Mom! What's this!"

"Just a stray animal that I found outside the rain. Kinda cute right?"

"Yeah...define cute."

She looked at the animal but nothing happened it just sat there like a statue. She started waving her keychain in front of it expecting to play. Still nothing. Finally she gave up on the hairy beast and got up to her room and changed. The cross started glowing again for the third time, and as if by force she was pulled to face her mirror. The first thing she saw was her own reflection and then she saw a different image. It was Rona.

"Did you find him."

"Uwah! You're real!"

"Yes I am and please calm yourself."

"How could I?"

"Listen to me we don't have much time. It's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Grace."

"Rona you're not giving the exact info here... Who is grace? Why is the bath house abandoned? And what happened to the river spirit?"

Rona bit her lip and nodded her head. "Kay, I'll tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4:The story

**Lost and Forgotten** CHAPTER 4: The story...

The spirit of the Glohaku river was one of the most powerful being in the world. It happened 5 years ago when one of the shadow realms are turned into a battle ground. The Glohaku river spirit was one of the many mystical beings who defended the shadow realm of Ora, and their enemy is no other than Cromos. Cromos is a warlock and at the same time a werewolf. Cromos wanted to destroy the acient amulet of INRI which is in Oras amulet works as the power supply of the sun to create light and the sunshine prevents the legendary creatures of the dark to enter the human world.

There may be some of this beings who can freely enter the human world but some may die and turn to ashes when exposed to the suns light. Cromos then wanted to take over the whole universe. Hak... The river spirit put a stop to Cromos but this made him very weak.

Ora is very thankful to the spirit that he arranged a marriage between the Glohaku river spirit and Ora's niece, Grace. The moment grace saw the river spirit she actually liked home but the spirit rejected the marriage proposal and left to look for his only love. Once that Grace heard the news she immediately went to the bath house for the spirits. "Find my future husband! All of you! This place shall tremble to ashes if he does not show up on my sixteenth birthday!" Those were the words that Grace said to the employees and other spirit of the bath house which made them leave the place. Not only is the bath house abandoned as well as the other shops in the place and it was all because of Her...

Mean time Cromos has gone to the witch of the mountain of Morth to seek help in taking revenge on the river spirit. The witch said to get the sword of ice from the South Pole and use it to kill the river spirit. Cromos searched hard for the sword in the southern pole. The time he got his hand on the sword the more powerful he felt.

The time that Cromos and Glohaku face for a duel, something went wrong... As planed The warlock will only create a cut on the spirits body and it will become ice. Cromos swung the sword as high as he could so as to reach the river spirit. Glohaku was so high up in the air that Cromos threw the sword up in the air and made a small cut on the spirits body. The sword landed to Cromos which created a cut on him and froze him. Because the river spirit was so powerful, that he did not turned in to ice but weaken him. But because of the suns heat Cromos will start to melt and will soon finish the river spirit. He will return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Forgotten** Chapter 5

It was six in the morning. The sunshine streamed down to Chihiro's bed. She got down for breakfast, which she does not normally do.

" it's a miracle that you are eating breakfast today, Chihiro." Said her mom in the kitchen.

Chihiro continued eating as if her mom was never there. Rona's voice echoed in her mind. "Find the White mouse... He will help you in your journey..." "Yeah right... Since when can a mouse save a person who is 35 times bigger than him." Chihiro said to herself. Chihiro was used to Rona and her stories and believed everything she says but a mouse is just so crazy to believe.

It was a Saturday so she decided to skate around the town and in the woods. The woods was a beautiful place like a big garden except with gigantic trees. The very reason that she goes there is because to visit the waterfall.

Chihiro skated to the town. As usual the streets are filled with children's below 11 years old. The laughter of the children always reminds her of of when she was younger but no matter what she can't remember the day when they moved in the province. Putting that aside she continued skating. In just minutes she got to the woods. The trees are huge as always and their leaves blocked some sun light making it look like a roof with tiny holes.

In a distance she would hear the splashing sounds of the water falling. And their on one high spot she could see a perfect view of the waterfall. This is a beautiful place which can never be found in the city she grew up but she guessed that there are some things that the province does not have like shopping malls and big buildings. Her friends in her old home kept some updates and is full of topicsabout concerts from singers and bands all over the globe and the newest technologies but noneof this bothered her.

Upon arriving at the bottom of the falls she bent down to see the clean water. On the clear water she could see her reflection.

"Yeah... I truly have gotten older..." She said. Chihiro heard a rustle from behind but ignored it for she thought that it was some squirrel.

"What are you doing here?" A voice came. Chihiro was surprised and loose balance and fell on the clear water making a big splash.

When she went to see the person it was Idoh .

"Are you alright?" Idoh asked to the soaking girl.

"Do you think?"

"Give me your hand..." Idoh reached out for Chihiro. The sun making idohs face blur in Chihiro's vision. She reached to him to hold his hand, water dripping from her arm. Idoh pulled her to land. Idoh got a towel from his bag and wrapped it around Chihiro.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Fishing..." Idoh then replied.

"You gave me a fright... You call that fishing?"

"Look, it's not my fault you get easily surprised..." Idohs eyes rested on Chihiro.

"Fine..." Chihiro walked away but realize there was something missing...  
"My necklace !" Chihiro said in alarmed, she turned back to Idoh who is already in the water.

"You have to find my necklace..."

"You have to help me find my necklace..."

"It must have already gone down the river."

"Just help me..." Chihiro jumped in the cold water in search for the necklace.

After an hour of searching the sun became to burn and became very hot. Still Chihiro continued to find the necklace. Soon a hour turned to two and three but still the same results.

"Stop it already..." Idoh said resting in the shade. Chihiro turned to him.

" I can't...that's... From my grandmother... It's the only thing that she gave me after she died. Her face suddenly filled with tears. She whipped it away in a hurry. Then there was a flying towel that landed on her head.

"Get out of there. You're going to catch a cold." Then Idoh did something that Chihiro would have never thought he will do. Idoh jumped in the water...


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Forgotten** CHAPTER 6

"Really?! He did that?!" Shrieked Mimi in disbelief.

"Did what?" Chihiro asked chewing her brownie.

"Earth to chichi... Jump in the river to save your necklace..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Told you he is a nice guy."

"I don't know Mimi something is not right about him... Like he is hiding something."

"Good call. But still-"

"What do mice like?"

"Why do you cha-"

"Just answer it."

"Cheese I guest, if its a male mouse bate him with a stuffed toy female. You know chichi can't figure you out this days."

"Would you believe that I met an angel and told me to save a river spirit and that a white mouse will help me?"

"Uhm... What now?"

"I'll take that as a no."

After school Chihiro went in the forest and brought a dice of cheese. It is 2:00 pm in the afternoon. She placed the dice of cheese by the tree then hid herself. After 10 minutes there was no movement nor any sounds but after 20 minutes a small figure appeared from behind the bushes and later came out a fat rat and grabbed the cheese. "No!" Said Chihiro but that did not slow the rat. Chihiro went to the cheese shop and thought of buying a small box of it.

"Hey sir, what type of cheese do mice like?" Chihiro asked the guy behind the counter. The man laughed in a few breath, he placed his two handson the counter.

"Any type of mouse wants every kind of cheese... But lemme tell you somethin... If you're catchin one better heat it up so the beautiful smell gets to em. Kay... But here I'll give ya a small box and a box of matches."

"Thank you." She gave a dollar to the man and headed outside. Then something bizarre came out from a mouse hole... A mouse! Not just any mouse but a white one. She bend down and grabbed the cheese to hand it over to the creature.

"Here mousy mousy... That's a good little boy... Yeah I got your favorite cheese.."

"Who you calling little boy?" The white mouse squeaked.

"You talk!"

"Yeah I talk can't you hear?"

"Tough guy..."

"You want something from me right?"

"Um... Actually... Rona said to come to you... She said you will help me find the river spirit."

The mouse's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"No way! You're Chihiro!"

"Yeah!"

"Come with me I know what you want..." Said the mouse. Running of in dark alley.

"Where are you going...?" The mouse did not reply and brought Chihiro in a corner where the mouse commanded the door to open. They got in and Chihiro found herself in a world of mice.

"What is this place?" Chihiro asked as she walked careful not to step on a mouse.

"This is the European tooth palace."

"The tooth fairy lives here?"

"Sort of... This mice are all tooth fairies but there is another tooth palace located at the opposite side of the Globe." The two went inside a big lighted room. Then out of nowhere a brown mouse appeared who is actually times ten the height of the white mouse.

"Oh by the way the names Don and that big mouse my friend is no other than joe the big boss."

"Want to bring back your memories ey? Com on theyn let's. find ya teeth." The brown mouse grinned bringing out a box with the name Chihiro on it and the box opened revealing white teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Forgotten** CHAPTER 7

South Pole 2:30 am

An igloo rests in the middle of nowhere. In that small igloo lived Cromos, the warlock, and the legendary so called boogeyman, Pitch Black.

"Hey Pitch you promised me revenge of the river spirit! I am tired of waiting!"

"Patience my friend. Don't forget without my help you're melted as an ice cream in the scorching sun." Pitch grinned. Cromos turned to face him revealing a scar. "I remembered when you faced the river spirit again when he is In search of his lover or whatever that Chihiro girl is to him. You only managed to make him loose his memories while he almost killed you, again. That scar on your left cheek is enough proof." Pitch chuckled.

"I recommend you shut up!" Cromos thundered and grabbed a wooden chair, throwing it on the ground. Pieces of wood scattered on the floor.

"Have not you heard? Chihiro is searching for the spirit and it is all because of Rona."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Easy... Help me capture the guardians and the world will be in great darkness and I will have more power and with my help you will surely destroy the river spirit..." Pitch grinned again.

The warlock grinned in return "You have my word."

8:00 pm European tooth palace Joe's office.

Joe handed Chihiro the box of teeth. She carefully reached for it and a spark shone. Then everything went Chihiro got to her senses joe helped her up. Then there was pain forming on her forehead she reached for it hoping it that the pain will stop.

"How do you feel?" Asked Joe

"Like a thousand memories invaded my head..."

"Good she remembers." Said Don

"Everything... Remembered it all... The bath house, Yu-baaba, Zeniiba and Haku... But how could I forgot all of those things?"

Joe sighed "Child sometimes we tend to forget thins, thins that are very unbelievable or thins that we're scared of, must be why-"

"Haku! I saw him! He is my classmate! He's out there! We have to find him!" Chihiro reached for the door but Joe grabbed her.

"Whoa... Slow down there mate."

"Chihiro we don't know if he is Haku yet. And we can't barge in his house in the middle of the night." Don squeaked. Then there was silence...

Joe suddenly banged the table. "Wait ay minute... You said that he is your classmate then how come he did ain't introduce himself as the Glohaku river spirit?"

"Something must be wrong here..." Said Don scratching his chin.

"Must be he has forgotten..." Said Chihiro.

"Don take her home. We have a lot to do tomorrow Chihiro. Oh and I forgot..." Joe reached something on his table. "A letter from Rona..." He handed it to Chihiro. "She is asking you to go to the bath house after school to meet Grace."

"Why me?" Chihiro asked reading the note.

"Do you love Haku?" Asked Don.

"Of course-as a friend."

"Then do it." Both Joe and Don said in unison.

7:39 am school ground

"Why are you here again?"asked Chihiro peeking inside her classroom. Don took a sit on Chihiro's shoulder "Hey don't sit there," she grabbed the little mouse as it tries to escape from her hand. Then she gently put it in one of the side pockets of her bag. "stay here."

"I can smell him. He is near by..." Don sniffed the air again. Chihiro walked to her seat and saw Idoh two seats away to the left."Chihiro it's Haku!" Don squeaked.

"Quiet down." Chihiro whispered.

"Did you say something?" Asked Idoh.

Sweat started to form on Chihiro's back at the sound of her lost friends voice.(What if he really is Haku? Does he still remember me?) she asked herself."Uhm... I just..." That's when she ran out of ideas of what to say. Then it finally hit her... "I just want to thank you the other day for getting my necklace back it means a lot to me."

There was no reply then she realized that Idoh is now staring at her bag.

"Cute stuffed mouse." He said.

Chihiro smiled "Yeah it is cute."

"There's a leaf on your hair." Idoh reached for the leaf on Chihiro's hair which made her face red. A bright sensation started to form on her wrist. (Not again!) she quickly rummaged in her skirt pocket and got a hankie. She used it to cover the glowing cross on her wrist.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Idoh.

"No... Nothing." Chihiro put on a fake smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost and Forgotten**. CHAPTER 8

The reason I did not release this chapter is because I've been busy lately. Anyway the good news is I decided to make the chapters longer starting now. Enjoy reading!

* * *

12:30 pm School ground (lunch)

"So... Could it be that he lost his memories?" Asked Chihiro.

"Still don't know yet." Don replied munching on a small piece of cheese.

"Well if he does lost his memories we could ask Joe to make him remember right?"

Don suddenly stop munching his cheese and gaze at Chihiro. His eyes full of disappointment. The little white mouse sighed.

"Joe is a tooth fairy but that does not mean he has a single tooth of Haku. Haku is a spirit, immortal and Joe collects teeth from children, mortal. I'm afraid he can't help."

Chihiro frowned at the thought that her long lost friend would not remember her. Chihiro's head started to throb bringing back the pain she endured last night. Don reached for Chihiro's hand.

"Don't worry we'll find a way." Don said with a sad smile. "Don't you worry am going to talk to him later." He grinned. At the thought of Don and Haku talking to each other Chihiro suddenly realize something.

"Wait-what?"

"You wanted to find out if he remembers you or not so that's the idea I have in mind."

"Won't he freak out?"

"Haku? Nah..." Don smiled innocently then turned back munching his cheese.

3:00 pm 2-A classroom

Class A was already dismissed by their last subject teacher. The educator said his farewell and marched out the room. There was a sudden creaking and bumping of chairs as Chihiro's classmates leave the room in just twelve seconds. Unfortunately Mimi is abscent because of the flu but her absence is a good timing for the plan.

"Don are you sure about this?" Asked Chihiro following Idoh out the school. Don nodded. Later they soon ended at a part of the lake where a little path is lined up with all kinds of trees at the side. Soon Chihiro took the chance and hid herself behind a mango tree. She picked up Don from her bag's side pocket and tossed him out on the dirt. Don ran in front of Idoh startling him. Idoh then came to a halt almost squashing the little mouse.

"Glohaku we meet again." Don smiled. The boy showed no sign of shock and kept a straight face. He may not show any expression but the mouse sense a wave of surprise in the boy.

"Mouse don't talk..." Don narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the loyal mouse who was gifted never ending life b the legendary Anne Palles centuries ago or the mouse who stood by your side in times of danger."

"Sorry..," Idoh turned around and started walking away.

"She's here you know... The girl you've been looking for, Chihiro."

Idoh came to a stop. This time with a confused impression on his face.

"Yes boyo you've been looking for her, you're beloved. Do you remember?" Don asked with hopes in his eyes. But the boy turned aroun once more.

"She is no more than a classmate to me."

The words echoed in Chihiro's mind. "She is no more than a classmate to me" were the nine words that shocked Chihiro. Full of disappointment she sat unde the tree. The water was close enough just so to see her own reflection. Six years had past and she no longer look the same as when she was ten. She remembered that she have bangs then and always ties her hair into a ponytail. Now she is taller, though she still have bangs but no longer ties her hair. Just then Don appeared above her making a little shadow.

"Come on kiddo! Don't make such a face..."

"But I'm not..." Chihiro lied. Don grabbed a vine and slid down to Chihiro's lap."what does grace look like."

"She is older than you but she seems younger. Lets just say she is pretty In the outside but scary in the inside. When you know that she is scary you might think that she looks scary too."

"She's that type of person? Can't imagine."

"Believe me, don't." The mouse said with sarcasm and both laughed.

Out of the blue a question was formed in Chihiro's mind. "Don, what are you?"

"I'm a mouse... A white one." But when he saw Chihiro's face he knew that he have no choice but to spill the beans.

1641. Denmark (Don's POV)

I was born in November 17 1641 in the sewers of One of the cities of Denmark. Back then I was a brown mouse. I roam around the streets and jumped into trash bins in search for something to eat. I don't have a name back then, well all mice doesn't and its in our blood to live alone. Mother mice will leave there children at the time of their birth, might be cruel but if they don't their children will have zero percent of survival skill.

After two years I met a woman, Anne Palles, at the streets of Denmark. I sensed ,by the way that she rubbed her stomach, that she is hungry. I can't watch anyone suffer so I stole asmall slice of bread from a bakery and gave it to her. "Thank you little one" she said to me. The next thing I knew the woman rub a sort of oil on me and throw me at the sea. I was burning, but I realize that the water washed my color turning me into white. Just as I found the Pier I came to search for her. One faithful day I saw her and found out that she is a witch. I asked her of what is the gift she had given me. "A never ending life." She said. I have nowhere to go so I stayed by her side until one day someone found out that she was using witch craft. She was beheaded in the year 1691. But by the look on her face I bet she was really happy to die for she already live a century.

Before Anne died she told me to go here and find Joe and so I did. That fat mouse taught me how to speak English and other things. Then I met Haku after a decade then followed by Rona. Period.

6:00 pm outside the bath house

Chihiro sat on a chair and beside her was Don, in front of her a long wooden table. The table is decorated with different kinds of flowers and tablewares. The sun will set any minute and she needs to get out of the place soon. The other end of the long table sat a what look like 13 year old girl in a red kimono and with long braided black hair decorated with cherry blossom flowers. The girl's eyes focused on Chihiro revealing pupils the color of honey. Suddenly the girls lips twisted into a smile. She picked up a spoon and pointed it at Chihiro.

"You must be the lady Chihiro..." She dipped the spoon in a bowl of hot water. The water started sizzling and the spoon immediately melted turning into liquid. The girl found Chihiro trembling and sweating. She smiled. "Like my trick? No need to be scared... I'm sure little don will protect you."

Don and Chihiro remained silent for a moment. "Come on! Chill! Am I that scary?" The girl asked. Don and Chihiro both nodded and the girl sighed. "I supposed you met up with my beloved Haku?"

"Yes my lady. We are confirming that the spirit had indeed lost his memories."

"You'll just have to find a way to make him remember then." The girl stood and walked away.

"But how?" Chihiro said making the girl stop.

"I'm sure that the half blooded angels will help you."

"Half blooded angels?"

"Yes, half blooded angels." The girl turned around to face Chihiro. Her eyes reflecting the sunset. "By the way I'm Grace princess of Asbainia."

Chihiro found herself in a destroyed house. Lights and cables swung in every corner of the ruined ceiling. Pillows exploded leaving feathers in their wake. The china cabinet turned upside down. And yet no sign of Chihiro's parents.

"What happened?" Chihiro said shocked.

"I smell a Rakata..."

Chihiro went up the stairs and called up for her parents. There was no respond. "Have you seen any suspicious animal lately?" Don asked.

"My mom adopted a furry beast the she found outside the house."

"That must be it..."

Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw a creature as big as a tree. Don followed her gaze. "Get back!" He ordered. In just a heart beat Don let out a booming shriek that broke the mirrors and glas windows. Chihiro held her ears. The sound frightened the beast and it ran away creating a huge wall on one corner of the house.

"Where are my parents?" Asked Chihiro worried. Don didn't answer. But Chihiro undestood what he meant. A tear ran down to Chihiro's cheek and fell down the carpet.

"Pack your bags we're leaving pronto." Said don.

"We have to tell the-"

"They will be here in minutes... A sound like that would alarm the whole neighborhood."

"But-"

"Now!" Ordered Don giving her a serious look that says "I'm in a bad mood right now. You don't want to argue with me." Chihiro quickly got to her feet. Tears running down her cheeks.

In her room she changed into a white t-shirt with a green hood. She found a black skirt and put it on it hung 2 inches above her knee and some cycling shorts 1 inch above her knee. Lastly she got her black rubber shoes. She got a small side bag and threw in her cell phone, wallet and hankie. When she got down Chihiro found don holding a small pack of pretzels. "Food." Don said simply. There was the sound of police sirens at a distance. "Let's roll." Don threw the pretzels at Chihiro and she quickly shoved it in the bag. Both quickly got out the front door. "Where to now?" Asked Chihiro.

"Train station! We're heading to Tokyo!" Don shouted over the noise of the police sirens.

"I think we are going to need more than a train to get us there!"

"You're mistaken. We are going to the train station in the forest."

The police were now in front of the wrecked house. Some of the neighbors also joined in and gathered in a corner.

Moments later Chihiro and Don reached the station in time for the last train. While Don got some train tickets Chihiro waiting for him gasping for air just as a black figure approached her. It was a spirit of a little girl watching he. "Let's go kiddo!" Said Don approaching the train. Chihiro hurried to catch up with the little mouse and finally got in the train. The large vehicle choo-ed twice then started to move. Don handed the tickets to the black man that approached them. "Might as well sleep kiddo... We will have a long day tomorrow." Said Don. Chihiro instantly fel asleep beside the mouse just as rain started to fall followed by lightning then the booming sound of thunder. A knife came out from nowhere and stabbed the little mouse. A hand threw Don out the window. "Ahah... Sleep well my friend. Don't you worry... I can manage."said a male voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost and Forgotten Chapter 9**

Forest. 8:48 pm

Don sat in the rain. It's a miracle that he was not hurt. For once, he was happy that he mastered the cloning technique from some ninjas in the south. Don saw the train leave him behind, then he remembered a while ago.

"I can manage." Said the voice that threw his clone out the train.

The little mouse chuckled. "I'm not gonna be there when the angel gets mad. Sorry kiddo but I need to be elsewhere.."

North Pole

It was early in the morning when Pitch broke in the workshop. "Show time." He grinned.

Pitch tried to remember where Claus's room is located the time he last visited the place. The workshop is quiet and the only noise that can be heard is the ticking of the large clock. He started at the second floor that has four corridors. Red carpets covered the floor in three corridors but the last one is different with a red colored carpet with golden stars on it. The carpet withe the golden stars leads to a double door room. A sign hung on one of the doorknobs that says " Room Sweet Room." Quickly the so called Boogeyman headed to that room. "You're making it too easy." He said. He quietly opened one of the doors and inside was a huge room in red and white. There was a small light coming from a star shaped nightlight.

"You never told me you were afraid of the dark." Said Pitch heading for the bed where his victim sleeps. The old man was in his pajamas and is snoring loudly. Above his head hung a portrait of himself holding a thirteen inched cookie. Pitch looked down at the sleeping North and got a small sack from his pocket. He opened the sack and the scent of freshly baked cookies filled the room. "Cookie..." North whispered, still asleep. The white bearded man got to his feet. He started sleep walking to Pitch following the heavenly smell. "Get the cookies..."

Pitch slowly back away heading for the door. To his surprise the sleepwalking North started running after him. North ran over Pitch, both of them crashing on the floor. North is face to face with Pitch. Unfortunately North is steel snoring, exhaling directly at Pitch. "Does he ever brush his teeth?" After a few minutes Pitch got himself free and is now dragging North out the building. He got outside when his phone let out a loud ring that almost woke up North. His eyes half opened and his stomach rumbled. Pitch sighed and reach for his ringing phone. At the other end of the line was Cromos.

"It is done." Cromos said at the other end of the line.

"I am done as well." Pitch replied.

"It's been almost a millennia when I last saw my father."

"I'm sure it's going to be a big family reunion."

"Enough of this chit-chat. Make sure you stick to the plan."

"What makes you think I will not?" Pitch asked.

"I don't trust you."

"So do I."

"Just make sure you get me what I want. I'm growing impatient."

"You already are."

"You have no right-"

"You'll hear your dear father as early as the day after tomorrow." Pitch cut the call and turned off his phone. He always enjoy doing that to Cromos but he doubts that he would do it again when the God of time returns.

Bunnymund's Warren, Australia

Bunny is sound asleep in his bunny hole. The sound of a loud horn woke him up in his sleep. The creatures eyes opened wide. "Now who could be callin this late?"  
He glanced at his wall clock and was surprise to see that it was already afternoon. "Crickey! I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie." He grab his boomerangs and egg bombs from a shelf and run of to the pond. When Bunny got there he saw The Sandman on the clear water.

"What up mate? There a problem?" Bunny asked. Sandy began creating images above his head. First a a hand pointing down then a candy cane and a pair of pajamas. "Sorry, what?" Bunny asked confused. Then a skull with two bones the resembles an ex appeared above Sandy's head.  
"Mate, what ever it is it must me urgent. I'll come right away." Bunny tapped his paw on the ground and a tunnel appeared. Before jumping into the tunnel bunny asked "You're in the workshop right?" The Sandman nodded and Bunnymund jump into the hole.

North's Workshop

"I don't even know why he got fooled by a cookie" Jack Frost said reaching for a cookie that was left lying on the floor.

"Where could Pitch take him?" Tooth asked. Then she froze and started talking to her little fairies.

Then Bunny barge in the room. "Yuck! His stench is all over the place." He wrinkled hi nose. "That pain in the head, breaking North's aurora... Thing"

The three guardians continued their conversation while Sandy was left in a corner of North's room. He noticed a note that was taped on one side of the bed. He started jumping and pointing on the note but gave up when he realize that he caught no one's attention. In one corner of the room he found a gong and at the other corner a candy cane. He used the candy cane to sound the gong. Once it was sounded the other guardians covered their ears and turned to the sandman. "What?" They all asked. Sandy pointed to the note on the bed and the other guardians came to look at it. "Dear Guardians I'm sorry to say that you will never see North again. But if you do lets just say that you're all doomed." Jack read.

A yeti came in the room jumping and waving his hands. "Mfmm drbl nm." The yeti said in alarm. "He said that he wants to wear pajamas... Wait no... Lets just follow him..." Tooth said. They followed the yeti to a TV room. The screen showed a world map on the souther part of the map was a blinking red light. The yeti pointed to one of the bells that hung from clause pajamas. Then the. Creature pointed to the red light on the giant television screen. He later then got a remote and pushed a yellow button. A part of the wall in front of them moved and a secret compartment appeared.

"Ho should make me one of this." Said Jack.

In the little compartment was a what looked like a phone. The yeti got it out from the compartment and held it to show the guardians. The little gadget's small screen showed the same image as the one that is sown on the television. "So mate, you tellin us that this is a Claus detector?" Bunny reached for the detector. The yeti nodded.

"But why would Pitch take him there?" Tooth asked. The instance she finished the sentence, she started talking to her mini fairies. "What ever the reason is we need to save Clause." Bunny tapped his paw on the floor and a tunnel appeared. "Hope in." He said.

"Yeah... I think we can fly all the way there." Jack backed away.

"Suit yourself." Bunny jumped into the hole along with the detector. After two seconds Bunny jumped out the hole and landed on Tooth's hands, shivering. The detector fell on the floor.

"Nice work Cottontails. You broke it." Jack picked up the detector and saw the image glitch.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" Asked Tooth worried. She settled the trembling creature on the floor.

"Worms!" Bunny said pointing to the hole. Jack laughed.

"You never told me you were afraid of worms..."

"I'm not- it's just that... Never mind..."

"We can't leave you here, now can we?" Jack smiled.

"Of course not, Mate!"

"But we can't carry Bunny all the way there. Jack what would we do?" Tooth asked.

"I have an idea." Jack smiled.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Bunny said and Jack gave him a smirk.

Minutes later the four guardians were in Noth's Sleigh. Jack was sitting on the drivers seat. "Woohoo...! Yeah!" Jack howled while controling the reindeers.

"Crickey!" Bunny turned green.

"Jack, I think you should slow down a little." Tooth took a quick glance at Bunny.

"Fine..." Jack slightly pulled the rope making the reindeers gallop slower.

Tokyo Japan

The train stopped in a forest in the southern part of Tokyo. Don and Chihiro got out the train. Chihiro started walking to a pathway made out of bricks.

"Dear, not there." Don pointed to a direction where in a little light is visible.

"Oh." She said. It's not hard to see the small light, considering its night time.

Don started running. "Wait! Don!" The girl started running after the white mouse. After a few moments they reached a quiet neighborhood. Chihiro is surprise of how quiet this part of the city was. Don stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The girl almost ran over him.

"Can't you be faster? We're loosing time." Said Don.

"But-" Chihiro said before Don could get to a cute looking house. Chihiro followed him, a black dog tied in chains woke up and started barking. "Are you sure this is the right house?" Chihiro asked. She saw an odd figure on the wooden door. It was a triangle with a straight line in the middle, cutting it in half. A crystal stone was placed in the center of the figure. The time Chihiro got to the doorstep she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Her tattoo started to glow to life frightening the black dog. And as if her hand has a mind of its own, it grabbed don in a flash.

"Put me down you brat!" Don demanded.

"I-I can't."

Chihiro's hand, holding the white mouse, pulled her away from the house. The girl tried to catch up with the force. She started running at first but soon realize that she is now flying. She was frightened at the moment but soon she saw the beauty of Tokyo. Lights were everywhere, she even saw the colorful bridge.

"How- how are you doing this? Put me down brat!" Said Don after a moment of silence.

"Since when did you start calling me a brat?" Both noticed that they've stopped moving. And then they fell from the sky. The two of them started screaming. Even Don couldn't hide his fright. Far down below a yellow figure became visible. As they got closer Chihiro realized that it was a blond girl. The blonde looked up at them with eyes full of surprise. Before they know it Chihiro and Don fell on top of her. And after that everything went black...

Tooth Palace

"So mate why are we here again?" Asked bunny.

"I told you guys, I'm going to turn on my tooth detector. North made it for me." Said Tooth.

"Aye, North and his gadgets." Said Bunny.

The sleigh came to a halt, waking Sandy up. "Something's wrong." Jack said. "It's too quiet." As they got closer in the center of the palace they realize that all tha fairies are asleep.

Tooth's eyes widened. "My fairies!" She flew to one of her fairies and started waking it up but failed. There was the sound of a pipe. Although the sound was only of a single note it made the rest of Tooth's fairies, whom she brought along, fell to sleep.

"Guten tag guardians." Said a voice.

Tooth's eyes narrowed. "Piper..." Tooth turned to see the man I. Red clothes and hat with a yellow feather.

"So it's you who've done this with your crooked pipe." Bunny readied hi boomerangs.

"It's not that old... Is it?" Asked the Piper. "At least it's not as ugly as the boys staff..." He turned to Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Piper, you have less than a minute to wake up my fairies!" Tooth ordered.

"Afraid not." Said the Piper.

Images started flickering above the Sandman's head. A letter Y then a rope in a knot.

"I'll take that as a WHY NOT question. Let me explain this. We planned to male the four of you weak by deducting your believers."

"And what ya mean by WE?" Asked Bunnymund.

"The Piper smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. But you should know that your friend North is in a more dangerous situation than her."

"What have you done to my mate?" Bunny demanded. He threw his boomerang at the Piper. The Piper got his pipe and blew a single note that send the wooden boomerang at Bunny's direction. Before the boomerang hit the bunny Jack froze it with his staff that made the flying object drop to the floor.

"Farewell." The Piper said.

"Oh no, you ain't gonna get away that easily." Bunny threw his other boomerang at the Piper. Before the boomerang could hit him he played his pipe in a simple tune. Out of no where a giant furry monster appeared, with big sharp teeth and long claws. It was nine feet tall in height. The creature got the Piper by its tail and put him on its back. Then it ran out the palace and disappeared.

"He's gone." Said Jack.

"My fairies..." Tooth looked down at them.

"Let's go..." Bunny said.

"But my fairies.."

"If we find North, we will surely find the Piper."

Tooth glanced at Sandy and Jack. Both nosed in agreement. Finally Tooth nodded too. Then there was a tiny movement of one of the sleeping fairies. It was Baby Tooth, she is slightly awake.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack cradled her in his hand. The little fairy whispered something to the white haired boy. Jack's eyes widened. "What?" Then Baby Tooth yawned and fell back to sleep.

"Jack, what did she say?" Asked Tooth.

"It's Pitch- they're going to steal the Grail."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A golden cup on a giant stone in the middle of no where. A light shown from behind it. The light spoke to her.

"Chihiro..." It was a male voice, so come and gentle.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked the light.

"I am who I am."

"I-I don't understand."

"My dear, in your journey you will face many danger. You will see many wonders. And there will come a time that you will have no faith in yourself. Chihiro there are many who believe that they are powerful but without the power of love they are weak. Love surpasses all the powers..." The voice disappeared including the light.

The world became dark, very dark. Another voice, a voice full of hatred and anger. " A world full of darkness a world full of Pitch Black." It spoke.

The next thing Chihiro knew she was on a bed. Beside her was Don. There is nothing much in the room. Until she found a girl she was blond like Rona but her hair is longer. Her eyes are green and seems taller almost like 6 foot tall.

"Rona?" Chihiro asked.

The girl giggled. "Sorry I'm not Rona. My names Jordan." Said Jordan.

"I'm sorry you kinda look like Rona." Chihiro apologized.

Jordan reached for Chihiro's hand and search for the tattoo. She traced it with her index finger. "I know her, the Angel. I'm guessing she gave this to you?"

"Yes she did."

"She must have brought you here, any reason?" Then there was silence in the room. Jordan continued. "Is it about a friend in danger?"

"How-"

"I just know... Anyway your name?"

"Chihiro."

"Okay Chihiro who is this friend?"

"He is the Glohaku river spirit."

"Yeah, Haku, the long haired river spirit."

"That's right."

"Anyway know me?"

"I guest not."

"A twin of the half blooded angels, the half sister of Rona. Jordan Romero nice to meet yeah."

The four guardians are now climbing back to North's sleigh. Jack almost climbed to the driver's seat when Bunnymund stopped him.

"No mate, this time I'm driving this old rickety sleigh." The creature smiled.

"Alright, whatever you say cottontails." Jack hopped to the passenger seat and sat beside Tooth who is still depress by the incident.

"Jack, what will I do? My fairies... The children..." Tooth asked.

Jack placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I promise. We will help you." Jack smiled and Tooth nodded. Their conversation was cut when the sleigh suddenly moved.

"Fasten your bloody seatbelt. It's going to be a long way to our destination." Bunny announced.

There was a ring coming from Jack's jeans pocket. He reached inside his jeans and found his ringing phone. He pressed one of its buttons and placed it on his ear. On the other side of the line was Joe.

"Yo it's jack."

"Oy jack! How is Tooth? Heard the horrible news. She okay?"

"A little depress but fine. Still copying kangaroo here ay? "

"Just missing my Mate, that's all."

"I'll tell him that."

"Oh and tell tooth that she don't need to worry about a thin. Me and my mice can handle it."

"Yeah see you." Jack turned of his phone.

"That Joe mate?" Asked Bunny.

"Joe alright. He said that we don't have to worry. He and the little guys are collecting the teeth. "

"What a relief, I knew I could always count on him." Said tooth feeling at ease.

"So where are we heading?" Asked Jack who is now playing Temple Run on his phone.

"We are stopping in Italy to get Food." Said Bunny. "Then off to London." Sandy nodded and clapped his hand with excitement.

"London?"

"Yes mate, the little thing said that Pitch is out to get the grail. I know someone who has all the knowledge about it in London."

"You're making this hard, why not search the net?"

"Internet isn't always right. Not even updated. I say we go to him mate."

"Who's him?"

"Sir Galahad."

Don's mouse hole

Don was looking at himself in front of the mirror. "Do it." He said to himself. He got a brown belt and wrapped it around his waist. On one side of the belt was a two inched sword. The sword is half Don's size. He walked to a cabinet and opened it. Inside was a big piece of cheese. He made a big bite of the cheese and returned it to its shelf. The mouse headed outside and closed the door of his home. "Get ready river spirit."

Near the lake. Haku's treehouse.

Haku was awake. He can't sleep. The he saw just hours ago kept bugging him. The sun is almost up and he have a seven hour class. He got up and decided to put on some jeans and a white shirt. He got his rubber shoes and a tree inched flash light then went out. He got in to town by foot. He kept walking until he came to a stop in the middle of the forest. "what?" A white mouse came out of nowhere.

"Salutations my friend." Said Don. "I'm Don."

"What do you want from me?"

"A favor."

"What favor?"

"Let's say that if someone is in need you would help them right?"

"If that's the right thing to do then yes."

"What if I say if Chihiro's parents are kidnapped by a beast."

"I don't believe you..."

"Kid I'm a talking mouse."

"How do I know you're even real?"

"You don't have to believe in me. But trust me when I say that Chihiro's parents are in danger. More importantly she is in danger."


End file.
